falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Super-Duper Mart (Fallout 3)
(exterior) (interior) |footer =240px }} Super-Duper Mart is a grocery store located near the Potomac River. It lies northeast of Megaton, and northwest of Grayditch. It is completely overrun by raiders. Layout Exterior In front of the Super-Duper Mart is a large parking lot with hanging corpses indicating the raider presence inside. Two Nuka-Cola vending machines are against the wall of the store between the entrances, along with a pair of non-respawning raiders who engage in combat with anything they detect. If it is the player character's first foray near Grayditch, one will likely encounter Bryan Wilks here once the hostiles are killed. The quest Those! can be initiated from his dialogue. Interior As the Lone Wanderer enters the Super-Duper Mart through the left door, the entry room contains a Nuka-Cola vending machine directly to the left, with scattered empty Nuka-Cola bottles around it. Upon entering the store proper, there will be a hallway on the left wall leading to the restrooms and through which raiders will enter the main area. Entering by the right door allows the player character to enter just left of an area surrounded by a counter that contains about half the loot in the store. The right wall is patrolled less often and allows access closer to the back of the store without being spotted. The majority of the store is made up of super market style shelves which have planks acting as makeshift bridges between them. These are patrolled by raiders and contain very few useful items. The pharmacy (room on the back wall) contains most of the remainder of the store's loot and houses a protectron that can be activated to help fight the raiders. The key to open it can be found in a metal crate in the mart. The door can also be lockpicked or opened by hacking the terminal next to it (Lockpick or Science of 25 required). Notable loot * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor on the counter with ammunition cases in the alcove just outside the room with the protectron. * 3 Nuka-Cola Quantums in the same room as the protectron. * Mini nuke, also in the same room as the protectron, just beside the computer terminal. * Office employee ID - In the same storage room, on the terminal * The first aid box next to the protectron terminal contains a significant amount of medical supplies, and is part of the Wasteland Survival Guide quest. * 3 bottles of vodka: One on the middle counter in the northeast area of the store and two more on the middle shelves of the northern part of the pharmacy storeroom. * 10 bottles of Nuka-Cola on the floor and in boxes in the pharmacy storeroom. Exterior * West-northwest, about one square from Super-Duper Mart, there is a house with a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual on a shelf. * Duck and Cover! - To the north, in a camp under a bridge. * Northwest about one square, on the bank of the Potomac River, is a mirelurk nesting ground with over 30 individual eggs and several egg clutches. For low-mid level characters, this can be a free-to-cheap, abundant resource early on. Related quests * Wasteland Survival Guide * Those! * The Nuka-Cola Challenge Notes * The parking lot is the site of a 'Type A' random encounter location. * A scripted event is triggered inside when the player character exits the store-room at the back of the store. The event is marked by raider dialogue broadcasting over the store intercom. Four additional raiders then spawn inside the Super-Duper Mart, both at the entrances and on the plank walkways. * No enemies will re-spawn within the interior. Once the player character has cleared the interior of all raiders (the six initial ones and the four that spawn when exiting the rear store room), the location's interior is safe. * A protectron that can be activated by the terminal (very easy) is found inside the pharmacy. Once activated, it will resume its routine of asking for identification (the ID is found on top of the console). In certain instances, however, this can cause a crash. * This is one of the places that had a large shipment of Nuka-Cola Quantum sent to it. It is useful to come here to help complete The Nuka-Cola Challenge. * Oddly enough, an Enclave trooper may spawn in the parking lot, even at extremely low levels. Appearances The Super-Duper Mart appears in Fallout 3 and Fallout 4. Ads for the Super-Duper Mart can be found in the Sunset Sarsaparilla headquarters, an El Rey Motel room, the Cottonwood Cove mess hall, and in Mick & Ralph's in Fallout: New Vegas, as well as its add-on Lonesome Road. Behind the scenes * A character titled "Dead mercenary," seen in an early gameplay video, was cut from Fallout 3 near the end of development. She was intended to spawn dead outside of the Super-Duper Mart. This character was equipped with combat armor, biker goggles, a bandana, a Type 93 Chinese assault rifle, and 214 5.56mm rounds.GameSpot preview video from September 8th, 2008 * Similarly, the Lone Wanderer found a power fist in the restrooms in the next video, which featured quite prominently in a V.A.T.S.-assisted beheading uppercut. There are no power fists in Super-Duper Mart in the final game, however. Bugs Shooting any of the check-out counters between the exits will cause them to bleed and produce a blood splat. Gallery Kladka.png|Makeshift walkways Super Duper Mart front view.jpg|The entrance to the Super-Duper Mart Superdupermartsign.jpg|Sign above the entry Super Duper name board.jpg Rx Goal.jpg|Office employee ID, mini nuke and some frag grenades Tales_of_a_JJV_Super_Duper_Mart.jpg|Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor Interior ruined farm WNW of Super-Duper Mart.jpg|Interior with a Chinese Army: Special Ops Training Manual, ruined farm WNW of the Super-Duper Mart Duck_and_Cover!_Super_Duper_Mart.jpg|Duck and Cover! FO3 loading superduper02.jpg|Loading screen slide FO3 CutContent loading superduper01.jpg|Cut loading screen slide FO3 Super-Duper Mart (1).jpg|Raiders FO3 Super-Duper Mart (5).jpg|Raider FO3 Super-Duper Mart (2).jpg|Water closet FO3 Super-Duper Mart (3).jpg|Nuka-Cola Quantum FO3 Super-Duper Mart (4).jpg|Supplies FO3 Super-Duper Mart (6).jpg|Protectron References Category:Fallout 3 locations de:Super Duper Mart (Fallout 3) es:Tiendas Superguay pl:Super Duper Market ru:Супермарт (Fallout 3) uk:Супермарт (Fallout 3) zh:顶呱呱超市(輻射3)